A Sword's Memory
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: What was running through Kenshin's mind while he was in the Rakuninmura? And who else visited him?
1. A Sword's Memory

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Spoiler Warning: This has major Revenge Arc spoilers and some Kyoto Arc spoilers in it. It also helps if you are up to date with the Jump releases of summaries. At least up to 225. I'll admit I tried to put in everyone and everything I could into this story. 

Special thanks to Sylvia for reading this through for me. 

A Sword's Memory 

By Jade-One 

"Nani?!" The voice was confused, exasperated and questioning at the same time. It also sounded as if it was coming from a long distance, or echoing up from the bottom of a well.   
"What?" it came again, closer this time, less indistinct. "What does my daughter see in this man?"   
Kenshin's head shot up. He was no longer slouched against the wall in the Rakuninmura. His surroundings had changed. He was not in the bone field this time, but was instead surrounded by a luminous mist.   
Another voice answered the question as two figures formed out of the mist. "Now anata, you know what she sees, even if at the moment, well...." The woman sighed.   
Kenshin studied the figures. Like Shishio they appeared solid, but despite their words their auras were completely different. These were beings of light, Shishio Makoto was one of darkness. They were not threatening but he did not know them. The male was tall, his short hair was smoothed back and he had a neatly trimmed moustache. He was wearing a black hakama and a white gi. His bokutou was at his side. The woman was dressed in a light floral patterned kimono. Her long hair was confined by combs edged with blue setting off her eyes...   
"Kao..." Kenshin started but stopped, dropping his head back down. The woman resembled her but was not. Her eyes were the same blue but they were set just a hair wider than Kaoru's and the sweet heart shaped face was just slightly different.   
"No," the woman said with a smile, "My name is Kieko, Kaoru-chan's Okasan."   
"He's not listening to you, he's retreating into the past again..."   
"Well, I only came to see him, it was you who came to talk, anata. I'll be waiting but remember to be gentle, he is having a bad time. The night before the day. Sayonara Himura-san. Your pain will soon be gone." The woman faded, leaving her husband with the dejected sword master.   
The man regarded the figure before him. His clothes were tattered, doing nothing to hide his grievous wounds. He was sitting, almost curled around his chained katana. He was not concerned with his environment. This was going to be more difficult than he had thought.   
"Himura-dono?" There was no response.   
"Himura-dono, I came here to talk to you. Will you divert from past memories long enough to listen to me?"   
"I failed her. It could just have been my sword which killed her, it _was_ my sword."   
Kaoru's father sat before Kenshin. "But it was not your sword. Your sword killed Himura Tomoe, but she forgave you. I _know_ this. She forgave you before she died, didn't she?" he questioned bluntly. 

He stood in the snow before exploding into motion. He would die yes, but the old man would accompany him. _Live on Tomoe. Live in happiness in the new era._ He screamed preparing to strike, what remained of his senses extended to their utmost "Let's gooooo!!!" But then, the Battousai's sword already in motion, his senses registered, _this is..._   
_ NOOooo!!!_ He tried to stop his sword, tried to deflect the blow, wished with every fiber of his being that their positions were reversed, even as he felt his sword connect. He felt the resistance against his swing which he knew so well and felt the two souls lost to his sword. _This is the... scent of white... plums... _The scent of white plums and blood.   
A slight pain touched his cheek but it was nothing. "Tomoe..." He had cried, ignoring the other body in the snow. "Tomoe... Tomoe... Why?... Why?..."   
Her hand, always so soft, reached up to touch his cheek and she smiled, her entire being radiant from that simple gesture as she whispered "It's better this way... so please don't cry..." Her eyes had glazed and closed and her breath left her body as he felt her soul depart.   
"to..mo..e TOMOEE!!" he had screamed over her body as if his will could seal her wound and force her to live.   
_ It's better this way... so please don't cry..._

"Hai." The word was reluctant, forced. "But I still failed Kaoru-dono. If I hadn't become involved with your daughter she wouldn't be dead. She would be happy, alive." A vision of Kaoru's body slumped against the dojo wall, appeared to Kenshin. Her eyes were still, lifeless, their sparkle was gone. Her whole body was cold.   
"You didn't fail her. You saved her. Himura Gohei, Jin'eh, Yakuza, Rai juta, Shura's subordinate. You are quite correct though, when you told her when you first met, the only thing the dead want is happiness for the living. You give her that."   
"But if I wasn't there, none of things would have happened. None of them would have threatened her."   
"You are wrong. The dead see all possibilities, all futures, so I _know _exactly what you presence has meant to her. What it has done for her life and what she had done for you. But truly,could you see my daughter letting Yahiko remain with the Yakuza? Your presence merely meant she became aware of him sooner. And if you hadn't of been there, things would not have gone so well. Himura-dono, the only event directly linked to you is Jin'eh. But I wouldn't put it past my daughter to have gotten involved in that anyway. My daughter is strong, she doesn't care about Jin'eh, she cares about you. For being there for her, I thank you Himura-dono."   
"She's dead because of me," Kenshin cried, emotion showing for the first time. "Enishi is my sin, my past, my pain, inflicted upon her. That is all because of me. She is _dead_ because of me!"   
"Perhaps," Kaoru's father replied, meeting the violet eyes. "But there are others waiting, depending on you. Kamiya Kasshin's sword is to protect those you love. There are still those you love who need your protection and guidance. Are you going to neglect both the Hiten and Kasshin teachings?"   
"How can I neglect them when I failed them. I failed to protect her."   
"Do you really believe that? Can you be sure? You don't see her with me, do you?"   
"No."   
"And you didn't see her die did you?"   
"No."   
"Then, how do you know my daughter's dead?"   
"I saw the body," Kenshin sobbed.   
"Ano, and since when has a body been enough to convince the Hitokiri Battousai of death. No, the only thing you accepted was the felling of death through your sword." He moved the point of his bokutou below Kenshin's chin, forcing eye contact, "Well?"   
"That is the past. This sword is not for killing."   
"True. That sword truly follows Kasshin Ryu. It is a sword to protect life, but it still knows when death has occurred. It will tell you, if you will listen to the Sakabatou Shinuchi." He held the sword masters eye's, questioning, challenging. He removed his bokutou while quirking one eyebrow to ask the question _Well?_   
"Swords cannot tell death after the fact."   
"Humph!" _It seems any excuse will do! But it is my task to push past this, to get him to think about what has happened and to make him see that she is waiting for him! Or Enishi will have won. Kasshin Ryu will not accept defeat in this battle._ "True enough. But _here_," He gestured to the mists, "you are no longer confined to the mere physical properties of a sword. The soul of the sword can speak here but it is your decision if you listen or not, if you will embrace that skill of Kasshin Ryu. At the very least, you will know for sure and you will have a part of your answer... All you need to do is draw your sword, here, now and listen. It will show you the truth." _How long are you going to make my daughter wait. How long will you make her unhappy. How long before you admit you love her and ask her that question. You can not run from that forever Rurouni._   
"This sword did not kill her."   
"So you admit it?"   
"This sword did not physically kill her, and although she died because of this sword it can not tell me about something it did not do."   
_You are a stubborn man, Himura._ "At least you admit that your sword did not kill her. You wish to use Enishi's sword to see the truth, fine then Himura-dono." Kamiya finished, placing his bokutou on what passed for ground beside him and holding out both hands. The mists gathered into his hands before spiraling out and condensing to form a long blade with ornate tassels, Yukishiro Enishi's sword. "If you must question his blade before you will accept the answer from your own then you may listen to his blade first."   
Kamiya held the blade before Kenshin, who made no move to accept it. "Himura-dono, I am not leaving until you do this. If you wish me to go and leave you in peace, it would be faster to humor me. My task here can be accomplished easily now, or in a few days my daughter will visit you and I can guarantee, you _will _not like what she will have to say to you. That is not an event you should look forward to. Listen now, while the sun can still rise and this can be called the darkest dawn. But if you refuse, you will have killed the flower of light and you will follow my daughter into death, failing all the people who need you...   
"_Take. Up. This. Sword._ And _listen_ to what it tells you. Then draw your sword and learn the truth. After that, you can make your own decisions and I shall leave you in peace to pursue your chosen future, what ever that may be. But I am not leaving until I am satisfied that I have done my best to ensure happiness for the living..." _And that includes your half dead carcass Himura. I will not let my daughter remain unhappy. I will not let Enishi win. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu will not fail in this battle._

Kenshin looked up. Why wouldn't this man just go away? He had failed her. He had failed them all. He was of no use to the living. It would be for the best if he died. He was not fit to live among them. Why couldn't this man understand this and just leave him alone. If he was alone, he couldn't care for anyone and they couldn't be hurt because of him. Why couldn't this man see this and just leave him alone? Why did this man continue to question, to challenge him to do things he did not wish to do?   
Another tiny part of his soul answered. _He wants you to live both the Mitsurugi and Kasshin beliefs. He wants you to care for and protect those who still need you. Because all he wants is happiness for the living, which, despite everything, is what you still are._   
An even smaller part of his mind registered a final thought that was completely lost in the turmoil of other thoughts, other memories to be heard. _Kamiya-dono has never once referred to Kaoru-dono being dead. But wouldn't his soul know hers is in this realm? He has shown that he knows far more than he should. Maybe he doesn't know or maybe..._

Kenshin looked up, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the sword which had 'killed' his beloved, lying across her father's outstretched hands. The blade had not changed. It was still long, cold, the perfect killing blade, not just of life but of hope. If he took up that blade, Kamiya-dono had said that he would learn the truth. Blades holding the memories of their deeds was a concept he could accept but was he ready to accept the truth it held?   
"Take up this sword, Himura-dono, you are ready for the truth it holds. You would not be here if you were not. The truth can hurt, but it will help you find your answers." Kamiya held the sword before Kenshin, waiting for him to reach out for the hilt.   
He stirred, moving his right arm from where it had fallen, lying across his body, draped across his sword. He reached out slowly as Kamiya-dono held the sword steady. Finally his hand was over the hilt. All he had to do was clasp the sword and it would do the rest. His brilliant violet eyes closed briefly. When he reopened them they had changed. They were blue and focused only on the blade and whatever it could tell him. Inwardly Kamiya smiled. The true warrior, the man his daughter loved was slowly returning.   
Back in the Rakuninmura, Kenshin's body remained unmoving, the birds continued to fly around him, using his sword and him as a convenient perch, but a tiny, almost imperceptible crack appeared in one of the chain links. 

Kenshin watched his hand, hovering over Enishi's sword. What would he see? He closed his eyes, gathering his strength for what ever would come before opening them, focused only on the blade and its memories, closing his hand around the bare blade and gently taking it from Kamiya-dono. His pupils widened to their utmost, consuming the iris as memories not his own filled his vision. 

End Part 1 

Review Please! 


	2. A Sword's Memory Chpt 2 of 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Spoiler Warning: This has major Revenge Arc spoilers and some Kyoto Arc spoilers in it. It also helps if you are up to date with the Jump releases of summaries. At least up to 225. I'll admit I tried to put in everyone and everything I could into this story. 

Special thanks to Sylvia for reading this through for me. 

A Sword's Memory Part 2 

By Jade-One 

Kenshin watched his hand, hovering over Enishi's sword. What would he see? He closed his eyes, gathering his strength for what ever would come before opening them, focused only on the blade and its memories, closing his hand around the bare blade and gently taking it from Kamiya-dono. His pupils widened to their utmost, consuming the iris as memories not his own filled his vision. 

He was standing in the snow, watching the Battousai, the hated killer and destroyer of his sister's happiness charging the old man. And then he saw in horror, his oneesan leaping in front of the on coming sword. Her back was to the Battousai, she was not trying to kill him, she was trying to protect him from the old man's sword. He saw the Battousai's face change as he tried to halt his sword, but watched in horror as the Battousai's sword took two lives with one stroke. He saw the Hitokiri Battousai cradle her body and call his sister's name but that was not what he was focused on. What he saw was her face and the last smile which she was giving her killer. She was happy for him, she was radiant for him because she had protected him. _She has forgiven him. She loves him_... His mind raced to the conclusion but just as quickly thrust it away and focused on the Hitokiri, the killer of his sisters happiness and now of her. He would be her vengeance, he knew as he turned away, the scene changing from the forest to somewhere he did not know. 

Hungry, he was so hungry. He was surrounded by corpses lying in mud. But he had to live, he had to survive, he could not avenge his sister if he died. He had to be the strongest, stronger than the strongest Hitokiri ever to live, stronger than the man whose sword forged a new era for Japan in blood. An era bought with blood, his sisters blood. He had to survive, a Japan without his sister was wrong, was sin, was something he would consume, would destroy so that they would all understand. But he was so hungry, and if he was hungry how could he become strong. He could consume the strength of the dead. Yes that was it, if he ate the strength of the dead then he would become strong, he would become stronger than the strongest and he would see his sister avenged. He reached out and bit down, taking strength from the body before him. In his minds eye, Tomoe smiled and nodded. _"You must be strong, oniisan,"_ her ghostly voice whispered to him. 

He was sick, he was dying! "NO! It was not supposed to be like this. Tomoe still needs me," he screamed as the darkness closed in.   
"Oh my goodness! He's Japanese, take him with us."   
"Shhh! Little one, shhhh! You are safe now..."   
The voices came to him out of the darkness as he felt his strength return. The smell of herbs reached his nose and a soft warmth surrounded his body.   
"Tomoe..."   
"SHhhhh! Don't talk, just rest child. You have had a hard time but that is over, we will help you now. Just rest and recover, we will take care of you. Japan takes care of its own." 

He was standing in blood. The bodies lay around him. So easy. They had been so trusting. He had no regret. They had helped him, yes, nursed him back to health when he had lay dying, but they should not have interferred. They were of the new Japan, the Japan without his sister so he had given them the blood their peace had been bought with. He had started the revenge for his sister.   
Tomoe smiled for him. 

He sat at the desk reading, unconcerned about the corpses rotting behind him, learning from the book which explained body and sword. This would be his physical strength, he already had his spiritual. Tomoe was watching him, silent now but her gaze was approving. He looked up, "I have begun, 'neesan. It will take time, but I have begun..." 

Kamiya watched Himura Kenshin. He knew the events the Himura was living as Enishi and he would wait for Himura to get his answers before he allowed him to return to the Rakuninmura to pursue the future he wanted. 

Himura Kenshin, no he was Yukishiro Enishi, was standing in the docks, waiting for a ship and his contacts. His sword was wrapped and slung across his back and two ornate pistols were concealed beneath his clothing. He was not expecting trouble from another the Meiji Government had betrayed but... This was just usual operational procedure.   
To complete his Jinchu he had needed money. The easiest way to do this was to deal in illegal items and so he had started from nothing, building a network of connections and suppliers that armies across the world would be envious of. And he had used the time to learn and perfect his abilities, testing, pushing himself to become the strongest. And soon, all of it, all of his skills and all of his resources would be directed against one man. "Soon 'neechan, soon."   
A small boat appeared in the distance, carrying four figures, the helmsman and three others. Only one was visibly armed, the tallest figure. Wrapped in bandages, Shishio Makoto stepped from the boat only after the other two. The first man was tall, dressed in a business suit with a fur edged cloak, Sadojima Hoji. Enishi had had dealings with this man in the past. Mostly to set up this meeting. The second figure was shorter and looked young, Seta Soujiro. Enishi had heard of him, rumors of his speed and fighting ability but was not curious. He was not the one Enishi wanted revenge upon.   
He smiled and stepped forward to greet his customers as the helmsman turned the small boat around and disappeared into the night. "Welcome to Shanghai gentlemen, I am Yukishiro Enishi and I believe you have a business proposition for me?"   
"Hai, Yukishiro-san, we do."   
"Something to do with a Rengoku class battle ship. Well I can certainly supply you with one, but I warn you now, something that big, especially with the modifications you have requested will be expensive."   
"For the destruction of the Meiji Government, it will be but a small price." Hoji answered   
_Ah, another hater of the Japan which exists. Still the Battousai is no longer involved with the Government so they will not kill him and he will not die in any turmoil associated with the over throw of one government so if they can pay I can see no reason not to sell them the boat. My Jinchu can be completed no matter who is in power._ "Well then, I will signal the boat and you can see what you will buy."   
_For the destruction of the Meiji Government it will be but a small price. Yes the man who had approached him before, Gein, had made him a similar offer. His price was high but for the destruction of that one man, what Gein was doing for him, his price was cheap._

"That stupid government," he had raged, in the privacy of his organizations head quarters. "How dare they?! How dare that government call upon the man I will destroy. No matter who wins I will complete my Jinchu!" _I could interfere. I could destroy Shishio now. No I cannot. It is too early and I am not ready for Jinchu yet. Gein still has work to do and the others still need to be contacted. No this event is unfortunate but Shishio Makoto will not win. The Battousai will survive to face my Jinchu._   
Enishi moved to read the reports from his contacts in Japan. His eyes narrowed as he read the information regarding the Battousai's activities for the last few months. No, perhaps these events would prove to be of more help to him than he had originally believed. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo hmm... He would need some more information on these individuals who now lived with the Battousai, especially on Kamiya Kaoru and Takani Megumi. Perhaps one of them had replaced his sister.   
Tomoe watched him and smiled. 

The visions came faster now, moving into events Kenshin knew or could guess at. He had gathered his comrades, including the survivor from the forest. He had offered them a chance at the Battousai and seen to it that they were equipped with the best weapons his organization could offer.   
He had stood before her grave, destroying the flowers the Battousai had left. Flowers could not replace the living and the flower of light would be destroyed by his Jinchu. Then perhaps his sister would be satisfied with revenge.   
He had stood on the bridge, the sun rising behind him, regarding the tired form of the Battousai. The first step of Jinchu was completed. And in ten days, when Gein's creation was completed, the second stage would be finished. After that, the actions of the Battousai would determine if a third stage would be required. He smiled up at his sister, "Wait neesan. Okay? Wait for ten days."   
He was in his balloon, watching the Battousai and his companions fight his comrades. _Good, all the players were here. Saitou, Sagara, Takani, the young brat, Battousai and most importantly my sister's replacement, Kamiya Kaoru._   
He was fighting his hated enemy, striking them down, not enough to kill, just enough to immobilize. Jinchu could not be completed if the Hitokiri Battousai was dead. The dead did not suffer. And those people who had decided to accompany the Battousai in the new era, the new Japan without his sister had to suffer as well.   
He had disappeared into the mist, pursuing the Kamiya girl who had finally realized her danger, determined to make his sister smile for him. It had been so easy to follow her through the smoke. He had heard the Battousai's scream but knew it was too late to stop Jinchu. And then he had stood before her as she had wielded her bokutou. It would do her no good, he knew and it was only making things more difficult for herself. He prepared to strike and then moved, faster than her eye could follow. _Yes, Gein's creation was ready and Jinchu would soon be completed...._

Kenshin blinked as the vision stopped because of the hand placed gently on his shoulder. He looked up at Kamiya. "Only a sword you trust will be able to show you what happened next. Yukishiro Enishi's sword can tell you but you will not believe it. The next part must come from a sword you will believe, it must come from a sword of life. Your sword, Himura-dono. It is time you drew it to learn the answer you seek."   
"I know what happened next. I do not need to be told."   
Kamiya's eyes narrowed. This was truly a stubborn man. But stubbornness could be devotion if directed properly and when this battle was won he would be devoted even more strongly to his daughter. He half smiled before continuing, "Perhaps you do but perhaps you don't know all of the events. However you still need to seek the answer to your question and only your sword can help you determine that answer which you seek..."   
Kenshin's head dropped again but he whispered the word, "Hai..." He paused, still and unmoving before returning Yukishiro Enishi's sword to Kamiya-dono. Kamiya regarded the sword which lay across his palms. Cracks of light ran along the blade before it shattered, the mirror like fragments cascading outwards before returning to the mist they were formed of. The tassels slipped silently to the ground and disappeared. In the police station, in the room where evidence was kept, Enishi's sword glowed briefly, the light mirroring the cracks before it returned to normal. "I think that takes care of that sword."   
Kenshin had shifted, moving to sit cross legged with his sword held before him. In the Rakuninmura several more cracks appeared in the chain links even though the swords master had not moved.   
In the place that was both light and dark, where the mist obscured any detail, Himura Kenshin prepared to draw his sakaba. The chain, wrapped tightly around the hilt and saya, faded away leaving the sword unhindered, ready to be wielded. Kenshin closed his eyes, placing his hand on the hilt and slowly drew back the saya to reveal the shining blade. The cutting edge faced him as he opened his eyes, staring at the blade which his minds eyes saw covered in blood. 

He was standing on the rock out crop yelling at his Master.   
He was standing before the practice post slicing it in two as the bystanders stared.   
He was sitting drinking tea with Master Katsura, calmly confirming his ability to kill.   
He was standing in the street regarding the bodies of the two victims he had just killed, before he disappeared into the night.   
A new street, a new pool of blood created by more bodies this time and again he disappeared.   
He was hearing some news of a new Ishin Shishi Hitokiri, who killed using battou techniques that others were calling the Hitokiri Battousai.   
There were more deaths, before he was standing in blood, driving his sword through the body of a man who would not die, hearing again the word "To..."   
He was drinking sake and killing. But the sake tasted of nothing but blood, and still the killing continued.   
He was stopping a man drawing his sword, protecting a woman he hadn't even glanced at before he left the inn. He was walking the street seeing the men he had stopped dying before being hailed as the Hitokiri Battousai. He was trapped, before grabbing the sword and cutting its owner in two, ignoring the dark rain as he sensed the woman behind him. He had taken her home.   
He remembered waking to find her gone and running out of his room and into her. He was refusing the place in history. A hitokiri's place was in shadow.   
He remembered sleeping with her present only to be disturbed by Iidzuka and Katagai. He was running through the streets only to see the Shinsengumi, bloodied by their battle but victorious. He was regarding Mibu's Wolf, knowing that the day would come, the fight would come that only one would walk away from.   
He was frozen, horrified with himself, his blade inches from her throat, her expression fearful. He sat back down applogizing and promising that he would never kill her, not even if she was armed.   
He was standing on a bridge with Tomoe beside him and the sun behind him, talking to Master Katsura. He was watching her saying "Let's not do it for cover, let's do it for real."   
He was standing beside her, holding her hand as the priest completed the ritual.   
He was living in a small house, playing with the village children and collecting herbs. He was happy.   
He was watching a new boy and was surprised to hear him called oniisan.   
He was watching the boy, Enichi leaving, angry at him.   
He was talking with Tomoe, learning about her past and telling her about his.   
He had awoken to find her gone and had pursued. He was fighting in the woods, losing his senses.   
He was prepared to die and then knew too late. He had struck her down, completing the cross scar before calling her name, begging her to live. He had seen her smile.   
He was called again to Kyoto and was protecting the future. The killing continued.   
He was fighting Saitou, no Okita, others as well, protecting the Ishin Shishi. Some battles drew, most were victorious. He was known as Himura Battousai.   
He was standing alone, surrounded by the bodies of the fourth unit of Shinsengumi. He drove his sword into the ground. The battle was won, the future was safe. It was time he took up a new sword.   
He was walking alone before being accosted by the sword crafter who gave him a new sword.   
He was walking alone, so many roads as the seasons shifted around him. The new era was slowly coming into being.   
A new road, a new voice, "Stop right there, Hitokiri Battousai."   
He was fighting Gohei, Yakuza, Zanza, Jin'eh, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Hannya, Aoshi, two Hitokiri brothers, pirates, Rai juta, Sano, Katsu, Shura. He was protecting her, he was protecting the flower of light and the other lights she had gathered around him. He was fighting Saitou, Senkaku, Soujiro, Hiko, Aoshi, Soujiro. He was protecting the future, the era he had created with blood. He was fighting Shishio. He lay dying but he had heard her call and he had felt the scorn of his Masters words. He had risen and fought, determined to return to those who were waiting for him. He had protected the future. He protected the flower of light. Her face appeared to him as she called out.   
He was examining the place that the cannon had been fired from. He was fighting Hyoko. He was protecting his life and the people in it. He was protecting his position in the new era.   
He was fighting Enishi. He saw Enishi's sword deflect the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki and saw Enishi's sword swinging in to strike him. _It is what I deserve._ He heard Enishi questioning his sister, demanding her to smile for him before he promised to kill her replacement. He heard the others fight to make the light run and finally heard her go. He struggled up following through the smoke. He had to protect her. He smelt white plums and heard Enishi laugh.   
But then his vision changed. He saw Kaoru-dono holding her bokutou telling Enishi that she believed in him and would fight until he came. Kenshin screamed for her to run. He saw Enishi disappear only to reappear behind her, but he did not strike. Instead he covered her month with a cloth and held her fast as she struggled, before her fingers released her bokutou and her body became limp. The Hitokiri part of his mind was screaming. _How dare he touch my woman. He is dead._ The rest of his mind was watching the scene and Gein appeared, carrying a woman's body, Kaoru's body.   
He watched as Gein placed the body against the dojo wall and saw Enishi hand over his sword. Gein expertly slashed her cheek before driving the blade through her heart. He watched Enishi carefully gather up Kaoru-dono, who unconscious, still breathed before he walked out and disappeared. He saw himself and his family gather, unbelieving about a body of the woman who had drawn them together and he understood.   
All the times he had fought, all the battles he had won, he had been fighting a battle he could not afford to lose. Fighting battles to justify all those he had killed in creating the new era. If he lost, and the era he had killed to create was also lost then their deaths, the sacrifices he had made of them amounted to nothing and he would be haunted by their souls forever. He had to protect the era. No! He had to do more than that. Just protecting the era was not enough. They would still haunt him as they did now. He had to become a part of the new era. He was still living in the old one. He would always remember those he had killed but he had to put the killing behind him and truly join the era he had created rather than existing outside it protecting it. He had to protect it from within.   
And he knew. Kamiya Kaoru, the flower of light, and the family she had given him, they were his key. His key into the new era. Tomoe, although her death caused him anguish, could never have done this, for she too was of the old era. Kamiya Kaoru was the new era, he had to embrace her and the family she had given to him. Only then could he become a part of the new era and the ghosts of those he had killed in creating it would leave him in peace. Their deaths would have served a purpose and they could rest in peace.   
Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Dr Genzai, Tae, Tsubame, even little Ayame and Suzume were all his keys to the future. He could not fail them. They would never accept anything he did for them as failure. They needed him, needed his guidance and protection and he needed them. Needed the home they created and the peace they offered. For the first time since Enishi appeared he smiled wirely. He had been trapped. The new era was going to force him to become a part of it, no matter how hard he fought. And some things you could not fight, and an entire era, the entire force of the people living in the new era was something even he had to bow before. It was time to let the past rest and become a part of the future.   
Kaoru and her family, _his_ family would show him the way. 

In the Rakuninmura, the birds flew away from Kenshin's form as if they had suddenly seen a predator, just before the chain shattered. Its remains formed a galaxy like dust cloud around the hilt. Himura's form was not injured by the sudden removal of the chain and now his sword was free. 

Kenshin's eyes closed and his head dropped. Tears streamed down his face as he resheathed Shinuchi and lowered it. He had seen everything he needed to and finally had the answer which he had been seeking. Kamiya watched silently. The sword master whose sword had created the new era was finally beginning to show his grief for the people he had killed to create it. He had his answer and soon now he would be ready to enter the new era, once one last hurdle had been cleared away. Inwardly he was smiling. Yukishiro Enishi could not run from the man who was now coming after him. He would face justice for what he had done.   
Kenshin looked up. Kamiya-dono was still there waiting for him to compose himself. He smiled at Kenshin, "Now I will leave you in peace as I promised I would. You can pursue your own future. Arigato for listening to me." He got up, preparing to leave.   
"Why? Why didn't you just tell me that she was still alive?"   
"Would you have believed me? No. And you still wouldn't have your answer. I, by coming to you today have merely followed Kasshin's teachings, and ensured happiness for the living, including you." _With my daughter I'm not sure of peace but definitely happiness for the living. I can hardly wait to see Enishi's face when he realizes that his Jinchu has failed. Oh and I have to go and gloat to Hiko Seijuro the fifth. I _told_ him I would convince Himura. He dared to doubt Kasshin!_   
"Kamiya-dono, arigato for making me see the truth. I think I should return to my family now. Enishi has a lot to answer for and Kaoru is waiting for me."   
"Hai. He does and she is."   
"Kamiya-dono, I am not worthy of her but please, may I have you blessing, if she agrees, to wed your daughter?" Kenshin prostrated himself before Kaoru's father.   
Kamiya paused, his eyes narrowing as he considered the question. Really there was only one answer he would give but he was never going to have this opportunity again. Kenshin repeated, "Please...?" looking up at the man entreatingly.   
"You are worthy because you make her happy. Hai you have my blessing, subject to her approval. But I swear to you, Himura, if you make her unhappy I will show you Kamiya Kasshin's only attack technique in detail. It is a lesson I don't think you will forget nor do I think you will need. Now go and join the new era and make my daughter happy. _I _still have some people I need to visit before you conclude with Enishi." He turned away and began to disappear before continuing, "My daughter is foremost among them, I have been watching her teaching Yahiko and once I show her the attack technique I believe she is up for a promotion. And then I have to visit Yahiko to show him..."   
Kenshin bowed his head towards the disappearing spirit. "Arigato, Kamiya-dono. Arigato." Kenshin frowned. He could have sworn, just before Kamiya-dono completely vanished that he saw the outline of wings and caught the impression of feathers. No. He had to be mistaken. 

Kenshin closed his eyes, returning to the Rakuninmura. He opened his eyes and stood up. He would have to see Megumi-dono about his injuries and then, then the real battle would begin. He smiled, preparing to set off. He was confident of victory. Kasshin and Mitsurugi would not accept anything less! 

The End. 

Review Please! 


End file.
